Aluminum is utilized as a material in certain ammunition cartridge cases. Aluminum utilization has not been more widespread vs. other materials (such as brass) since a compromised case can react with the hot gases leaking out of the case during a firing event. Such a reaction is known as a “burn-through”. Instances of imperfections in manufacturing a cartridge case can provide a compromised case, where the imperfection can be an initiation site for a burn-through event. Burn through is a failure mode in which high temperature and pressure gas flows (“escapes”) and mix with substrate particles (parts of the case) due to erosion to the case surface from the jet of gas which, in turn, fuels the release of further energy. A burn through event can damage the weapon and/or injure the operator.